ruins_of_elsewhenfandomcom-20200214-history
Races of Elsewhen
Indigenous Races of Illswyn 'Chimerion-' The Chimerion claim to be the first sentient race on the world of Illswyn. This is often debated by scholars and pureblood Elder Dragons alike, but there has never been definitive proof to confirm anything. Chimerion can be any size, any color, have hair, fur, feathers, scales or any combination thereof. They may be seen with horns, beaks, tails, wings, gills (if aquatic) , or other qualities . The only consistent among all Chimerion is black hair (if they have hair on the head) and golden eyes. Appearances can range from human all the way to fantastical beings that other worlds may consider dragons, celestials, demons or devils, beasts or elemental-kin. Typically they are bipedal, with exception to the more bestial-draconic Chimerion who may opt to rest or walk on hands and feet both. Chimerion can mate with each other regardless of what each parent looks like, with the resulting offspring often combining qualities of each parent (though there are 'throwbacks' to qualities seen in grandparents that didn't manifest in the parents). Chimerion can also intermingle with almost all other races in the world of Illswyn, with the exception of the true elementals. In these pairings, the Chimerion qualities will be diluted by the other parent's racial qualities, with exception to the black hair and golden eyes. These two qualities remain reliably dominant through these dual pairings up through the 3rd or 4th generation. Ex: biped Draconic Chimerion + human = 100% chance of black hair and golden eyes 2nd generation - That offspring + human = 75% chance 3rd generation - their offspring + human = 50 % chance After the 3rd generation of Chimerion blooded mixing with another race, the eye and hair color has a much higher chance of being different. As outworlders come in, inter-mingling is certain to happen. Thus far, only the most drastically different races have not been found to be able to breed children with the Chimerion (ex: far realms creatures, plant based creatures, etc). 'Inkashi-' The Inkashi are Illswyn's elves. They exhibit a range of skin tones in greyscale from pale bone white up to a deep ink-like black. They do not seem to consider any skin color superior to another socially, but may show preference for certain individuals of a particular skin color for specific jobs (the black skinned for stealth or night work, for example). Likewise their hair ranges in the same hues, though often in opposite nature to their skin. They live in subterranean cave systems, and typically prefer these areas to surface ones. As a culture, they favor neutrality in most things, being neither overly chaotic or stringently lawful, but there are some smaller clans who do take such extreme stands. The nature of 'good' and 'evil' tends to puzzle the Inkashi as for them the pursuit of knowledge is their life's purpose, and whatever means it takes to achieve new learning is often considered acceptable. This has led to numerous misunderstandings and even confrontation with surface races who see these methods as cruel or thoughtless. This does not mean that they will condone going on a murderous rampage to steal surface babies just to see what happens in an experiment, they prefer willing volunteers or offering to take surface criminals who receive death penalties in their own communities. Often the volunteers find they learn while in the keep of the Inkashi, and several criminals have been rehabilitated (if they survived the research done). Inkashi are closely tied to the Weave of Illswyn, and were the most devastated when the world cracked. While they have no words in their own language for 'wizard' or 'sorcerer' (in fact "inkashi" means "Sculpter" in their tongue and refers to how they manipulate the various energies of the world), they tolerate being called such by other races. 'Drauk -' The collective of native dragons and any other dragon kin who have native dragon blood in their ancestry. They tend to argue with the Chimerion on which race came first, and while the Drauk will accept draconic Chimerion as 'kin' they will still argue the point on who made who. The Illswyn dragons mostly have affinity to one of the specific major elements (Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Void), though there are rare ones who have affinity to the more esoteric or ethereal elements (I.E. spirit, electricity, death, etc). ((placeholder for specific elemental dragon lore to come from another player source)) While Drauk can mingle with other Illswyn races (and thus get the Draukin), or with each other across the elemental differences, they tend to strive to stay within their own kind to keep the lines pure. It's not forbidden to breed or mate outside one's own kind, but can be heartily frowned upon. In recent years as Outworlders have come in, the term "Dragon Disciple" has been introduced to Illswyn. The Drauk and Draukin find these dedicated students of foreign dragons an intriguing study and will accept them as a curious sort of intrusive tourist, welcoming the Disciples among their kind but adamantly refusing to call them "Draukin" as they are not native blooded. ((placeholder for an orc-thing)) 'Other races-' While Humans, dwarves and elementals are also native to Illswyn, they are all so varied in cultures and descriptions that it's impossible to list every one out. With the advent of Outworlders coming in and further mixing with the locals, the native bloodlines are quickly becoming a melting pot. There are no true Outsiders (demons, devils, angels, faeries) native to Illswyn. With the interbreeding of all the native races with the Chimerion, any being who looks or acts like such a creature is only such in appearance, not in existence. The nature of the Gods suggests a complete lack of local divine beings entirely.